


Troubled

by Wendymypooh



Series: Moments [27]
Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck is worried about Ike. This is story #27 in my 'Moments' Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubled

As he and the other riders settled back into their bunks after their trip out to the garden, Buck’s mind was troubled. He had never seen Ike so upset before. There was something gnawing at his best friend and he was powerless to do anything to stop it. Until Ike filled him in on what was wrong, there was nothing he could do to help him, and that just did not sit well with Buck. 

Ike had always been there for him when he needed him, and he intended to do the same for him. He just wished he had a clue as to what had caused Ike to be in so much turmoil. Ike had been his normal self before he left on his ride, so whatever had occurred, had to have happened while he was on it. 

Buck now he could lay there awake all night trying to figure out what happened, but it was not going to do him or Ike any good. He was just going to have to wait until Ike was ready to talk to him. He let out a sigh and willed himself to fall asleep, but could not. It was not until he heard the bunkhouse door creak open and Ike slip quietly inside that Buck’s troubled mind eased enough to let him fall asleep.


End file.
